


Winterfells towers

by orphan_account



Series: What we didn't do haunts us [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the snow falls gentlyAround the Winterfell towersA dragon shall come NorthA little lion in towA marriage left behind, rekindledA marriage found, testedWhen the dragon comes NorthOh how things will changeMelisandre did not know what the fires where telling here, but she knew she must go North.
Relationships: Gilly & Little Sam & Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: What we didn't do haunts us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Sansa I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, all right to HBO and George R R Martin

"Arya. Can you teach me how to fight with a sword."  
Arya looks at Sansa like she is talking in Dothraki. Sansa knows what her sister is thinking. This is not Sansa  
"Jon said that everyone must train. Am I an exception to that?"  
"No, it's just. I never thought that you would ever want to learn how to fight."  
"Arya. I want to be able to defend my family in the upcoming battle. If I can't do that, what is the point."  
Arya looks at her sister  
"You won't be able to wear that."  
Sansa laughs  
"Let me go change into something more appropriate."  
"Meet me in the godswood."  
Later Sansa comes into the godswood to find Arya and Bran.   
"You ready."  
Sansa nods and Arya threw a sword. Sansa fumbles for a minute before holding on to it  
"Good you got passed the first trial. Now you just need to readjust your grip."  
Arya starts to show Sansa the basics of fighting with a sword. Her practice sword is long and thin like Needle. Arya shows her how to be quick on your feet and to party. Sansa has trouble at first but then Bran says something  
"It's a dance, Sansa. Imagine that you and your appointment are partners. And if you don't dance right it will hurt your family."  
Sansa takes that in for a moment thinking about her dances she loved when she was younger. She nods and instead of thinking of it as sword fighting she thinks of it as a dance. Slowly she starts to be able to block and deflect Arya's sword. She knew Arya was going easy on her but it still felt good.   
"Your doing great Sansa."  
Sansa leans against the tree  
"Am I?"  
"Yes. Now come on. You trained enough for today. Beside you need to get ready for Jon and the Queen."  
They enter the keep again as Arya goes off to train others while Sansa goes to get a bath and change.  
~•~  
Sansa stood in presentation with the other northern lords. To her left stood Arya and Bran. Behind her she had Sam and Gilly. Little Sam had been a joy to the Halls of Winterfell as he ran around learning. Next to them was little Lyanna Mormont as she will also be reunited with a family member, although she had been a little babe when her cousin had been exiled he was still her family. Behind them was the rest of the northern lords along with the lords of the Vale.  
The gates crashed open as Dothraki come inside. Soon enough Jon came in. She smiled at her brother. When he went South she worried that she would never see him again. His eyes went from her to Arya. The two look like they were ready to launch themselves into the others arms. But they held themselves back as they were in the presence of the other Lords. Next came in the queen herself. She had a white mount that blended into her white garb. She held herself with the agency of a queen. But her eyes showed a warmth. She could see it I the way she looked at Jon  
'Jon don't tell me you…'  
She comes down off of her mount without any help. Sansa remembers when King Robert came and how he needed a stool to get off of his horse.   
The queen goes over to our group as Jon also comes over.   
"Your grace may I present my siblings. Lady Sansa, Lady Arya and, Lord"  
"Brandon Stark. I am not able to become the Lord of anything."  
Jon looks at Bran for a moment with questioning in his eyes before Sansa replies  
"Welcome, the North is yours, your grace."  
"Thank you lady Sansa. The North is just as beautiful as your brother described. I thank you for your hospitality before the battle."  
Both women have a smile on there face but neither knows if the others smile is real.  
"We have prepared a feast inside for your arrival."  
"Thank you. I will be glad to get inside somewhere warm. I am not quite used to this weather. I would like a chance to meet all of the lords who are here if you don't mind."  
"Not at all your grace."  
"Then let us enter. As such I shall be able to introduce my advisor to you and your siblings."  
Jon then offers his arm  
"Your grace."  
Sansa can see when they look at each other a glow. Her mother and father had that glow. So far only northern lords had that glow in their eyes. It is the glow of someone in love.  
As the couple walk into winterfell she hears a voice she hasn’t heard for years  
“Lady Sansa.”  
Looking down she can see her first husband  
“Lord Tyrion.”  
"It's been quite a long time."  
"That it has."  
Tyrion looks sad at what he says  
"I heard what happened to you. I'm sorry."  
Sansa face loses a bit of warmth  
"It's not your fault. Those responsible have gotten what they deserve. Me and my siblings made sure of it."  
Tyrion looks up at her and she meets his eyes. But now they have reached the hall and they sit in their assigned place.   
"Your grace may I present Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island."  
The queen looks over Lyanna, clearly suprised by her age before she responds  
"Hello lady Lyanna. One of my advisors is your cousin, do you know sir Jorah."  
Jorah answers  
"She was just a babe when I was banished, she wouldn't remember me."  
"I do not remember. But I have a question for Jon Snow. What should we call you now. We named you king and you kneeled."  
Jon looks over at the queen and sighs  
"Well me and Queen Daenerys have an announcement. We are to wed."  
'Jon, you are doing What!'


	2. Theon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Yara get revenge. Sorry Euron

The silence lived up to her name. Not a single noise eminated from her. Theon and a few of his men were sneaking around trying to find Yara. In his hand Theon held a bow. His bow was a part of him. It was a memory of Robb.   
Slowly he sees two men, both communicating with their hand. Theon tries to figure out what they are saying but can't. One of his men creep forward and slit one of their throats  
"No."  
But it is two late now. The other one starts to make a ruckus drawing attention. Theon starts to run in the direction of the hull, hoping that Yara is there.  
Creeping around a corner he hears the voice of his uncle  
"So Yara, sense your brother did show up I guess this is the end for you."  
"Not so fast."  
Emerging from around the corner Theon holds an arrow in his bow, taught and ready to realize. Aimed right at his uncle's head  
"Little Theon, are you really going to kill your uncle?"  
Theon pulls the bow even further back  
"Uncle Euron, would you kill your brother and his two last remaining children."  
Euron did not expect that response  
"You don't have the balls to do it, you will just jump away like you did before."  
Theon looks his uncle right in the eye before his uncle charged at him. He rolls away as to not get stabbed in the process pulling out his sword. He quickly cuts Yara's bindings before thrusting her the sword.   
"If we die, will die together. "  
He helps Yara up as he stares down his uncle  
"You can not kill me, I am the drowned God, I am your God."  
He charges again and both Theon and Yara roll away. Theon yells out  
"The drowned God is not my God."  
Euron looks at him as he draws and arrow  
"I am a kraken and a direwolf. My gods are the same as the Stark's, as they are my family."  
Euron tries to charge again but Yara takes out his legs with a sword  
"You bitch!"  
Theon holds an arrow aimed right at Eurons head  
"Euron Greyjoy, I, Theon Greyjoy hereby sentence you to die."  
He releases the arrow  
"The man who passed the sentence should see it through."  
The arrow flies through the air, hitting its target in the eye. Eurons body falls forward. Theon grabs Yara's arm  
"Let's get out of here."  
He leads Yara through the remnants of the battle. He wasn't surprised that she was talking, he had heard of the real reason that the silence was named so. His sister was still his sister as she refused to let him drag her. They made it off of the silence just in time as when they got off the little boat used to get them to the Sea Bitch a bright green fire consumed the silence.   
"Wildfire."  
As they sailed away Theon wondered how the men on the silence were so loyal to his uncle. But then he remembered Reek. He had been totally submissive to Ramsey.  
Yara grabbed his arm and traced words on his hand  
'where are we going.'  
Theon smiled at his sister  
"North."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Eurons death. I know it is a short chapter, but there is to be more next chapter, Bran


	3. Bran I

Let me help my family.   
Bran new it was useless to fight the three eyed raven. The raven was the one in control and he was just forced to watch. He could see the pain in his sister's eyes Everytime they looked at him. He recalled the time with Sansa. He had wanted to reach out, to comfort his sister. But like the time with Meera a stranger's voice came out of him. But this time he would not let the raven win.  
We will not tell Jon about his parents.  
Yes we will  
No. It will only complicate things further.   
You just want to see him happy with his aunt. He must ride a dragon. You have seen it yourself in the vision.  
Bran shivered. He had seen a vision of the battle. He had seen Jon riding dragons back. But he had seen worse things to.  
That vision of events ends with you on the throne. Is that your goal, to have total power.  
No, but it will be beneficial.  
Why did I let you in  
Because you had no choice.  
Don't tell Jon. At least, not yet. I don't want to see Kings Landing burn.  
If that is so, why is it you feel loyal to the dragon queen, knowing what she will do  
Because I can still change what happens. We will not tell Jon.  
Fine. We will not tell him, yet.  
Bran lets out a sigh. He looks around the place he had been trapped. He can see what is going on but only when the raven wants him to. When he is not allowed to see he is stuck back North of the wall. He is in the cave but it is empty. No Meera, no that Hodor and No summer. Two of those he will never see again, and the other one the raven sent away. If the raven continues he will be alone, lost. He can feel himself speak but he doesn't know who he is talking to   
"Bring me Sam."  
He feels himself go into his own eyes. At least he shall she what is going on.  
"Bran, you called is it that time."  
"We will not revile to Jon who his father his, at least not yet."  
"But he is the true heir to the Iron Throne we can't keep that hidden."  
"His father was Rhaegar and yes his mother was my aunt Lyanna. But let him have some happiness with his intended first. As his best friend you should want that for him more than anything."  
No not your aunt Lyanna, my aunt Lyanna. You are not me, Raven.  
"Yes. I suppose you are right."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Bran could see something moving.   
Raven, something moved some could have heard what Sam said.   
Sam talks again  
"I'll take my leave now."  
"Thank you, Sam."  
If only he knew the truth, he would be reluctant to help you so much  
Do you want to see the future Bran, here is how it should be, if you don't mess it up.  
Bran wakes up to find himself in a great city, but there is something off. People are running around screaming. Looking up Bran can see why. A great column of fire descends down on them Bran starts to run with people. He thinks he sees Aryas face somewhere in the mix. Just as the fire absorbed him the scene changed, now he was looking up as Daenerys made a speech. The scene changed again to Jon killing her. Then him being crowned king.   
The scene ending sent him back into his own eyes.  
That is the future, you end up on the throne.  
No, I don't end up on the throne. You, Raven, end up on the throne while you are in control of my body.  
What of Meera, she could be your queen.  
Bran thinks of Meera, the way she looked at him before she left. The anger in her eyes, the heartbreak.  
You made her leave Raven, she would never forgive me, she also deserves better than a cripple who can never have children.  
~•~  
Meera deserves better. That's all Bran can think. He can hear the raven talking to people but he doesn't know what they are saying until the raven lets him hear one thing.   
"House Reed and others from the neck have arrived to help fight for the living.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard a writing this chapter. This makes Bran's character more interesting huh. ;)


End file.
